One and Only
by jh728
Summary: Andy remembers a beginning


**Title:** One and Only

**Rating:** G/PG ?

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andy

**Inspiration: **I have to blame Adele. I'm going to find out if it's possible to wear out a CD.

**Length/Word Count:** 2K

**Summary:** Andy remembers a beginning.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada,_ any of its characters, or to Adele's song.

**A/N:** Thank you Alex (gabe12347) for looking this over. Because I continue tweaking, any and all mistakes are mine.

One and Only

"Andy, did you court Mom?"

"What?" Startled Andy looked up from the laptop. She briefly regretted getting lost in her writing and not paying attention to the old movie the girls were watching.

"Like the movie." Cassidy patiently explained.

"Yeah," agreed Caroline. "Did you court Mom? In the movie the guy took the girl to dinner, and brought flowers."

Andy looked into two sets of blue eyes and marveled how like Miranda's they were. "Umm, well, yeah, I guess I did." Andy always admired the way Miranda answered any questions from the girls in a straight forward manner. She decided long ago she would follow her example.

"When?" Caroline looked at Cassidy. "We didn't notice anything."

"Well, it was between your mom and me. You guys remember when I started coming to dinner and going places with you?" Seeing their nods, she continued. "Well, that's when your mom and I were becoming friends."

"So you and mom didn't fall in love right away?" Cassidy cocked her head and watched Andy.

Andy closed her laptop and set it aside. "Not exactly," she hedged. "Somewhere along the line, I realized I really liked your mom. But before I could go any further, I had to convince your mom to give me a chance. Then, I guess you could say, I courted her." Andy could see both girls had more questions and decided to head them off. "Your mom's going to be home in another hour or so. Why don't you get ready for bed and read while you wait for her. We'll continue this another time when your mom can be here."

Realizing they weren't going to learn anymore, the girls went to their rooms. Andy straightened up the media room and went down to the kitchen to make some tea. After checking that the girls were settled, she went to the den to wait for Miranda. Andy sank into a wingback chair in front of the gas fireplace and watched the flames while sipping her drink. The girls' questions took her back to that day. As she put her feet up on the ottoman, she remembered.

Andy strode, determined, down the deserted sidewalk. She took little notice of her surroundings other than to acknowledge she was almost at her destination. "Okay, Sachs. Time to suck it up." Andy paused at the bottom of a set of steps to a familiar townhouse. "Let's do this just like we rehearsed." Nodding, Andy walked up the steps and pressed the door bell. Hearing someone on the other side of the door, Andy closed her eyes as panic once again threatened.

"Andrea, come in." Miranda Priestly stepped back, ushering Andy in. "Your call surprised me. What could be so important that you had to see me this evening?"

Andy felt a smile form as soon as she saw Miranda. Her friend. Her beautiful, amazing, powerful, sexy, intriguing friend. Andy realized she was staring when Miranda raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Miranda, can we . . ." Andy stopped to swallow. Her mouth suddenly dry.

"This way." Miranda turned and moved towards her study.

Andy followed. At the doorway she paused as Miranda made herself comfortable on the loveseat. Andy muttered one last prayer before entering the room, "Please, God, don't let me fuck this up."

"Did you say something, Andrea?" Miranda gestured for Andy to take a seat in the overstuffed chair across from the loveseat.

"No. Sorry. Just talking to myself," she said as she sat down.

"Well, what is it you needed to talk to me about? The girls are spending the night at their father's so there won't be any interruptions." Miranda picked up her wine glass from the coffee table. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Andy shook her head. "No, thanks. I should probably do this sober."

Miranda frowned. "You're starting to scare me, Andrea. What is so important that you needed to see me tonight and you need to be sober to tell me?"

"Okay." Andy took a deep breath. "Miranda, I, umm. Miranda, it's been . . . Crap." Andy stood and started pacing around the room.

"Please take your time, Andrea. You know how it thrills me to wait."

Andy stopped and glared at Miranda. "Hey, I'm trying here." Andy pointed at Miranda, "No talking. I only rehearsed this a couple dozen times." Seeing Miranda's startled look, Andy shook her head and moved to sit next to Miranda. "I'm sorry. I'm really nervous." Andy took the wine glass from Miranda's hand and set it back on the coffee table. Andy ducked her head as she took both of Miranda's hands in hers. "I'm glad I ran into you at that party. You don't know how badly I wanted to apologize to you for Paris."

Miranda silently nodded her head.

"I'm really glad you accepted my apology and agreed to see me for all those lunches and dinners."

"I'm glad that you're glad. I have enjoyed the friendship that we have developed."

"Yeah. I mean, yes." Andy continued to stare at their intertwined hands. "You are very important to me. I realized that I've grown to care about you."

"And I care for you," Miranda said softly. "That's what friends do."

"There's that word again." Andy raised her head and looked Miranda in the eye. "You are constantly on my mind. I'll be sitting at work and I'll lose track of time because I'm thinking of you. This isn't a new thing either. It's been going on for a while now. I finally decided to let my doubts go." Andy lifted one of Miranda's hands and gently kissed it. "Miranda, I care for you very much and I would like the chance to prove it to you."

"Andrea," Miranda whispered. "You don't mean it. You deserve so much more."

"I hope I can prove that I deserve you. I'll do everything in my power to show you that I'm worthy of you."

"Andrea, it's not a matter of worth. Look at me. I'm almost twice your age. I have two daughters and two ex-husbands."

"I don't care about your age and I love your kids. Your past is just that, past. It's made you the woman that you are today. All I'm asking for is a chance to take our relationship further."

"And what happens if we decide that it won't work?"

"Then we go back to being friends. Maybe someday you'll give me another chance."

"Andrea, that's not fair to you. You should find someone who makes you happy."

Andy gently cupped Miranda's cheek. "I have. I just need to convince her to let me be her one and only."

"Oh, Andrea." Miranda leaned into Andy's caress. "How can you be so brave?"

"Lady, this is not brave," Andy smiled wryly. "This is terrified. I've been thinking about this for weeks. I've been picking up signals or impressions that you may have feelings for me too. I finally came to the conclusion that even if you did feel something, you would never make the first move."

Miranda disengaged from Andy and stood up. She went to the window and peered through the curtains although it was too dark to see out.

Andy followed and stepped behind Miranda. She was careful not to touch her so there would be no pressure. "I realize I'm asking a lot of you. It isn't easy to give up your heart. I'm not perfect but I promise to do my best to protect it."

Andy turned and walked towards the doorway. She paused and looked back. "Please think about it, Miranda. Call me in a couple of days. If you really don't want to pursue this, I'll accept your decision. We'll continue being friends. I don't want to lose you from my life." Andy let herself out.

"Andrea?" Miranda softly called as she entered the room.

Andy jumped up and met her wife. "Miranda. How was your day?" Andrea enfolded Miranda in her arms.

Miranda returned the hug and started nuzzling Andy's neck. "Getting better by the minute."

"Did you see the girls?"

"Yes, they're ready for us to tuck them in. Cassidy said they had some questions for us tomorrow. Do you know what she is referring to?"

"They were watching some old romantic comedy earlier and asked me if I courted you."

"And what did you tell them?" Miranda pulled back and gave Andy a thoughtful look.

"I said yes but wouldn't answer any more questions until you were here."

"Well, I suppose we'll see what they want to know."

"I did tell them that first I had to convince you to let me court you. That's why I was in here, traveling down memory lane."

"Ah, The Conversation." Miranda stepped out of Andy's arms but took her hand. "I don't think I slept at all that night thinking about what you said."

"Only fair. I don't think I slept for the next three days waiting for your call."

Miranda smirked. "You did seem nonresponsive when you finally answered the phone."

"Nonresponsive? I was in shock. Miranda that was one of the happiest moments of my life."

"Really, Andrea," Miranda grinned slyly. "Let's tuck the girls in and see if we can make a few more happy moments."

**Title: "One and Only"**

**Artist: Adele**

**Album: 21**

You've been on my mind

I grow fonder every day,

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

God only knows

Why it's taking me so long

To let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

I've been on your mind

You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time

At the mention of my name,

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?

And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before

Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,

You never know if you never tried

To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

Come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts.


End file.
